Second Chance
by CherryNinja
Summary: When Kotaro dies in the battle at Osaka, Hanzo experiences feelings that he had always tried to suppress. He has missed the chance he probably never had. But he doesn't know Kotaro as well as he thought. Kotaro/Hanzo


A/N: If there aren't (m)any stories with your favorite pairings, you just gotta make your own. ^_^

This story is based on Hanzo's last video in SW3 and was inspired by Kotaro's last video in SW3Z (thank you youtube). I'm not really happy with this story, but I'm working on a second one which should turn out better.

Disclaimer: I don't own these two. I only own a Hanzo figure. 

It was early morning and the sun was rising in a clear blue sky. Down on the fields around Osaka castle lay the remains of the battle from the previous night. They had finally ended the war that had been going on for decades. But at what cost?

Hanzo was wandering over the battlefield playing a song on his flute when he came across a body that he would never have expected to see there. Lying before him on the ground was Kotaro Fuma, fellow ninja and eternal rival. He lowered his flute and stared at the man before him. They had fought against each other numeral times, had gone toe to toe with each other in Iga and Odawara. Each of them had won several battles, but none had won the war. Until now. Now, at Osaka, their rivalry should finally come to an end.

He knelt down and turned the body on its back. He straightened it and put the hands on the chest.

He didn't know how he should feel about the death of the other man. Kotaro had been his enemy. He had stood in his lord's way and therefore Hanzo had fought against him with all his might. But there was a part in him that he had always tried to repress and ignore. A part that had always cried out when his lord had sent him to kill the other ninja. Something that had drawn him to Kotaro for reasons other than their rivalry.

But there was no place for emotions on the battlefield.

They had clashed on the battlefield again this time. Who better to fight a ninja than another ninja. While Kotaro was more powerful than him, Hanzo relied on his speed. This speed had allowed him to hit the other on the chest with his sickle. After that hit Kotaro had fled from the fight. He never would have thought that the wound would be fatal. He had killed Kotaro.

Hanzo picked a small flower and put it on Kotaro's chest. Then he stood and vanished from the battlefield.

-x-

Hanzo was in his room, lying on his futon. He had his arms crossed behind his head and was staring at the ceiling.

It was several weeks after the big battle at Osaka. The battle that had united the land and brought peace to the people. His lord had finally achieved his dream to unite the land under one banner. The war was over. He had finished his duty.

But there was one problem: a land in peace didn't really need the services of a ninja. With no battles or missions from his Lord there was nothing to occupy his time, and he wasn't used to it. With all this time on his disposal Hanzo found himself thinking about things, things that he had been able to avoid, things like Kotaro Fuma.

Hanzo had never been a man of big feelings. A ninja didn't need feelings, he was a warrior, a shadow. His only goal in life was to serve his lord. Feelings only got in the way of his duty. But now that his lord hardly needed him anymore, these feelings came to the surface and he didn't know how to handle them.

Especially the ones concerning Kotaro Fuma.

They both were ninjas and yet so different. While most ninjas were rather small, wiry and athletic, Kotaro was huge, powerful and he exuded an aura of dominance that was quite unusual for a ninja. He was pure male strength. Hanzo had instantly been drawn to him.

Hanzo had always been eager to complete the missions his lord would give him. But lately he had lived for the battles with Kotaro. The heat of these battles had awoken a passion in Hanzo that he had never felt before. A passion that would be much more appropriate in the bedroom than on the battlefield. A passion caused by the other man.

But all those thoughts were futile now. Kotaro had died on the battlefield at Osaka. He had missed his chance. Even though he doubted that there ever would have been more between them than a rivalry fueled by their two lords. But it didn't matter now because Kotaro was gone.

Hanzo sighed. All this thinking would get him nowhere. Maybe he should go and train, so when his lord needed him again he would be in perfect shape. And it would keep him from thinking too much. But somehow he just couldn't bring himself to get up, so he just kept lying there.

-x-

"Why did you do it?"

Hanzo's body stiffened when he heard a voice from somewhere in his room. But this voice couldn't be here. Before he knew it his ninja instincts were taking over: he grabbed his sickle that was lying next to his futon, rolled into the corner and took a defensive stance.

Standing in the opposite corner, leaning against the wall was Kotaro Fuma.

This couldn't be. Kotaro was dead. He had killed him, he had seen the body lying on the battlefield.

The other didn't move, he just kept standing there, staring at him. Hanzo tightened the grip on his sickle.

"I didn't come here to fight, I just want answers. So tell me: why did you do it?"

Hanzo straightened, weapon still ready if the bigger man should decide to attack, and eyed him warily. "You're dead?"

"As you can see" Kotaro stepped away from the wall, spread his arms and started walking towards Hanzo "I am very much alive." His face, that had been pretty much expressionless at first, now sported a big smirk.

"But… but I saw your body, on the battlefield, there in Osaka. You were dead!"

"My dear Hanzo, did you really think that something like that can really kill me?" The other was now standing right in front of the smaller man, towering over him. Hanzo shrunk back into the corner. He held his sickle in front of himself, almost at the other's throat, but Kotaro didn't even seem to care. "You can't kill the chaos."

He stepped back and crossed his arms. "What brings me back to my initial question: Why did you do it?"

There was no doubt that the man standing in his room was Kotaro. There was no mistaking this aura. Hanzo didn't move. He simply stood there, staring at the other ninja. This couldn't be true, Kotaro was dead. But he was standing there right in front of him. He was be able to touch the other if he reached out. Hanzo had to repress the desire to do just that.

So Kotaro Fuma was alive. And apparently he wasn't here to attack his lord, or fight at all for that matter. If he had wanted that, he already could have done it. Hanzo had been completely unsuspecting that the other had been in his room before he had heard him talk. He wouldn't have had a chance. But Kotaro had said that he didn't want to fight, that he just wanted answers. But he didn't really understand the question.

"Why did I do what?"

"On the battlefield in Osaka you put a flower on the chest of what you thought was my body. Why did you do it?"

Under his facemask Hanzo paled.

Kotaro had seen it! How should he explain something like that?

He hadn't really known what he was doing at that time. He had been shocked to see the once so proud man lying face down in the dirt. Something inside him had died that day. He hadn't known how to handle that feeling and had done the only thing that had come to his mind at that moment.

He knew that he felt something for the other man. He doubted that it was love, but there definitely was a lot of lust. He had been drawn to Kotaro for a long time. But he never had had the opportunity to act on it. But was it wise to do it now?

He didn't know if Kotaro would understand. He had always experienced the redhead as a man of few emotions. Someone who didn't form bonds with other people. How would Kotaro react if he told him everything? Could he risk it?

Warily he regarded Kotaro's face, looking for any indications that would tell him what the other's intentions were. He didn't seem to be hostile or angry, he simply seemed curious.

But Hanzo decided that it was probably better to keep his real motives a secret. They might be in his lord's castle, but if Kotaro decided that he didn't like Hanzo's answer he would still have a hard time defending himself.

"There is nothing to know about it. I was only paying tribute to a great warrior that has fallen in battle."

Kotaro's smirk grew. "Now why don't I believe that?"

… So much for plan A.

Hanzo released a sigh and shook his head. "Why do you even care?"

"I have been thinking about this for weeks and now I want to know if the conclusion I came to is right."

There was a long silence. When Hanzo spoke again it was almost a snarl. "Fine. But don't tell me afterwards that I didn't warn you."

With all of his speed acquired as a ninja Hanzo dropped his sickle, yanked down his mask and closed the distance between them. Then he grabbed the back of the bigger man's head and crushed their lips together.

At first nothing happened. It seemed that Kotaro hadn't expected something like this. But then he heard a low growl. Before he knew it his back hit the wall and he was held up by a strong hand on his throat, his feet dangling in the air.

Shit! Maybe kissing Kotaro hadn't been such a good idea.

He desperately tried to loosen the grip the other had on his throat. He wouldn't be able to defend himself in the position he was now if the other ninja decided that he no longer wanted to play nice after the kiss. Right now he couldn't discern any emotions on the others face, but that didn't mean anything.

After some moments of silence he saw a Kotaro demonstratively licked his lips. Seeing that gesture, Hanzo felt shivers running down his back. If from fear or arousal he didn't know.

"The mutt wants to dominate his master? We can't have that."

With these words Hanzo felt the other's lips on his. What came now could only be described as a battle of lips, tongues and teeth. The kiss was bruising and when Kotaro bit his bottom lip Hanzo let out a gasp of pain. Seizing the opportunity Kotaro pushed his tongue inside to further ravish the other's mouth. The only thing that Hanzo could do was moan and submit to the bigger man's dominating kiss.

Only when Kotaro broke the kiss did Hanzo realize that he other no longer was held by the throat. Instead they were chest to chest, the massive body of the other pushing him up against the wall, his hands on Hanzo's waist. Kotaro's lopsided grin showed the teeth that were responsible for Hanzo's bloody bottom lip. Apparently the tension between them on the battlefield translated to a quite violent passion in the bedroom.

While trying to catch his breath he saw Kotaro lean forward. Then he felt how the cloth still covering his face was pulled off. The other then licked a trail from Hanzo's mouth to his ear. When he spoke it was barely a whisper. "This is your last chance to get out of this, Hanzo. If you say 'no' then I will leave this room and you will never see me ever again." Hanzo felt a sharp tug on his ear, making his body shudder and his eyes close. "But if you say 'yes' then you will belong to me, forever. And the only time you will leave my side is when your Lord needs your services. So be sure to make a wise decision."

Hanzo opened his eyes when he felt Kotaro lean back slightly. The grin that graced the other's face was downright scary.

Did he really want to do this?

"Yes."

As soon as this word left his mouth he felt how his back left the wall, the other's strong arms keeping him from falling down. Soon he felt his world shift when he was dumped on his futon. Kotaro was braced over him on hands and knees, grin still in place.

"Then you are mine!"

A/N2: I love crazy possessive Kotaro. Let's just hope that Ieyasu doesn't need Hanzo the next day.

Anybody know any Kotaro/Hanzo (or Kiyomasa/Mitsunari) stories that aren't on ?


End file.
